So Much Better
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: Pure R/H fluff. Set 503-505. Reviews are greatly appriciated.


**A/N: So this fic was inspired by the song "I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked" by Ida Maria. Thank you to TG at the Spooks forum fanfiction thread for the challenge. If you haven't heard the song do so before you read this. The song lyrics are in **_**italics**_**. You'll understand why when you read it. This is a oneshot of steamy fluff. This is definitely a POG fic so you've been warned. Not beta'd. Mistakes are my own. Set between 503-505. Don't own Spooks. ******

**So Much Better….**

The song rang in her head like an infuriating broken record, the lyrics relentlessly running over and over in her mind. She sang the alphabet backwards and forwards in every language she knew trying to get rid of the tune like one would with bothersome hiccups. The task she was working on wasn't helping. It was so mundane and required so little focus that the words would creep into the forefront of her thoughts.

She soon found herself humming the popular tune. After a couple of hours unconsciously the words started to escape her lips a few at a time_. _

"_won't mind if you…me home…like you…much…when…" _

She had to admit that the song was rather amusing though completely ludicrous.

It seemed to be growing on her despite her aversion for Euro pop.

She reflexively started to tap her foot to the beat and shimmied ever so slightly around. She shuffled her feet along swaying her hips as she sang the song to herself walking about the office with her everyday responsibilities.

It was well into the night and it appeared that everyone had left the grid. By this time the song was blaring in her head. She could no longer keep her voice silent. Making her way to the kitchen she sang her heart out.

"_But I won't m-i-i-i-i-i-i-nd if you take me home. Come on take home._

_And I won't m-i-i-i-i-i-i-nd if you take off all your clothes. Come on take them off. _

_Cause I like you so much better when you're naked!_

_I like me so much better when you're naked!_

_I like you so much better when you're nak…" _A noise interrupted her chorus. She whirled around from the counter. "Harry!!" Startled she stumbled backward against the counter. He rushed to her and caught her arm to keep her from falling smiling down at her.

"Careful. You okay?"

"Erm…Yes… Harry. I-I was just getting s-some tea. W-would you like some?" She said rapidly, silently praying that he didn't hear her lyrical porn. She quickly turned away to fill her cup so she wouldn't have to look at him, so he wouldn't see her uncontrollable blush.

"No thank you." She heard him say.

"What are you doing here so late? I thought everyone had gone home," she voiced, scolding the shake in her phrase.

"I did. But I forgot some paper work."

She caught the slight taps of his shoes on the floor. He was moving closer. So close she could feel the heat on her neck. She heard the smile in his voice when asked, "Ruth, what song were you singing just now?"

"Oh j-just an absurd song I….heard on the radio before I came… into work."

"How does it go?" He whispered softly into her ear. "Would you sing it for me?"

"No!" She gasped. Spilling some of her tea in the sink. She was pinned between him and the counter. His close proximity was making her heart pound within her chest. She struggled to control her breathing. As calmly as she could she responded, "I'm a-afraid my singing voice isn't up to… scratch these days."

"Well, if you won't sing it to me you can at least recite the lyrics." Stating not asking. She suddenly felt his fingers lightly graze the length of her arm. She could feel him softly breathing against her ear. She was at his whim. She would do anything he asked as long as he kept touching her.

"Please?" he whispered.

She felt his lips caress her neck ever so softly with the pleading word.

She found her voice.

"_I …won't mind…_

He gradually moved his hand to her waist…

_if you take me…_

and traced the rim of her blouse.

…_ h-home."_

His other hand glided down resting on her hip…

She gasped_, "Come on…_

branding his hand through the cloth squeezing her tender flesh.

_take …me home."_

His fingers dipped under the soft cotton and touched her warm skin….

"_And I…..won't…_

tracing circles around her navel.

_mind if you…_

His lips traveled up her neck…

_t-take off all your…_

and his teeth gently nipped at her earlobe.

_c-clothes."_

Her senses scattered, she roughly exhaled, _"C-come on… take them o-off."_

Her breath was frantic with desire. She stopped unable to voice the last line. She then heard him murmur, "That's not the whole song Ruth."

She felt his lips on her ear sucking the supple flesh.

"Finish the song." He purred.

"I-I don't remember the rest." Her knees weak, ready to buckle.

"Yes you do." He growled. "Finish the song Ruth."

She melted into his body.

She stammered though a sigh,

"_I-I l-like y-ou… s-so m-uch better… when your… n-naked."_

His hands seized her waist and spun her to face him. She was clutching her mug and her warm tea splashed onto his shirt. Unfazed by the accident he muttered,

"Is that so?"

His eyes bore into her. He released his grasp on her and took the cup from her grip and set it down. He then calmly fiddled with the knot of his tie releasing his restraint and dropping it to the floor in a puddle of gold silk.

Her heart was racing. Breathing uncontrollably she stared at him dumbstruck.

"I wonder how you would know that Ruth." He grinned slyly.

She gulped in response willing herself to stay standing.

He gradually started to unbutton his soiled shirt.

one…

Her eyes now fixated on his neck.

...two unbuttoned.

"Have you been spying on me?" Looking at her quizzically.

He continued with his one sided conversation.

three…

Her hands gripped the counter to support herself.

...four unbuttoned.

"It's plausible. You are a spook," he said with a mock serious face.

five…

She bit her lip to suppress the cry that was to escape her lips.

...six unbuttoned.

Her eyes trailed down his smooth strong chest to his hands as they hovered at that seventh glorious button.

He stopped and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "My eyes are up here Ruth," smiling.

His finger trailed the length of her jaw down her neck. Under her collared shirt he dipped his finger to drag across her décolletage', her chest heaving.

His finger found the small button on her shirt and circled it with its tip. It fell to the next button and to the next. Her gaze followed it down to the last.

He found the fold and pushed it aside to reveal a small fraction of her skin. His hand snuck beneath to her waist caressing her, sending thrills throughout her being. His other hand met its matching side. His hands leisurely trailed up under her shirt mere inches at a time.

She felt consumed by him. His fingers splayed across her ribs, clutching her small form. Her breathing was erratic. Fiercely she grabbed his firm arms.

His thumbs met the edge of her bra. Her eyelids fluttered shut relishing in the feel of his searing contact.

She moaned his name. "Harry….

She opened her eyes and his face was a breath away from hers. Her tongue slipped out to wet her bare lips. He brushed his lips over hers. Gasping her name whilst on her mouth. "Ruth…

Yearning to feel his skin she slid her hands to his bare chest and under his shirt to his strong shoulders. His hands trailed up her back crushing her body to him as her fingers stroked his neck.

Urgently their lips collided over and over. Their tongues tangled together.

Savoring each new sensation. She felt his hand trail down her back….

her hip…

her thigh…

her knee.

He hooked his hand under and hitched her leg up and pressed against her. She let out a soft cry as the pain of the sharp counter pushed into her back. He pulled back to look at her. He panted, "Are you okay?" She nodded breathlessly through her bemused grin. He stroked her soft cheek with his thumb and spoke rambling, "I was thinking… this might not be the best place to….there are cameras everywhere…maybe we should…."

She looked up at him with his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Never thinking that that morning turning on her radio would bring her to this wonderful moment in time, that a ridiculous song would rouse her to let her guard down. By no means thinking she would ever declare those words to him she smiled feeling euphoric. Blushing, though staying strong in her reserve, she looked him in the eyes, elated and said,

"Come on, take me home."

________________________________________________________________________

**So did this work or was it total crap? Reviews make me smile. **


End file.
